Nightmares
by SailorZeldatheLightAlchemist
Summary: Two months after the Ordon High Shooting Link struggles with nightmares. Drabble. Fanfiction of a fanfiction.


_AN: This is a fanfiction...for a fanfiction._

_If you've heard of ZestyCrouton's "Hit List" than you'll know what's going on. If you haven't, read this (because it's shorter), then read Hit List, then the squeal he's in the process of writing, then re-read this to get all the inside stuff. This story is much darker than "Hit List" because the topic is more personal to me than it was for him. (I actually scolded him for taking the subject so lightly since I started reading it a few months after my own experience with a school shooting) It's a fantastic story, it's one of my favorites, and I can't get it out of my head. There are spoilers to Hit List but I tried very very very very hard to hide the biggest ones._

* * *

Link sat up in his bed panting. He looked frantically around the dark room grabbing for something, anything, even another stapler. Once he realized where he was he took a shaky breath and sighed. He was in his room. It was just a nightmare. He got out of bed and went down to the kitchen. Maybe some food would help him. Or hot cocoa. That could work too.

It have been two months since the shooting, and nightmares had plagued the hero of Ordon.

The microwave beeped loudly as Link pulled the glass mug out. "Link?" Aryll called. "Is that you?"

"Yeah. Want some cocoa?" He asked, silently praying that she wouldn't ask about that day again. Aryll padded down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"I made some cookies this afternoon while you were out." She said. "They're in a jar in the cabinet." Link nodded and grabbed the jar, setting it on the table. "Can you get me the milk?"

Link groaned. "You're so whiny." He got the milk out for her anyways.

"You're the one making hot cocoa at 3.30 am in the middle of June." She pointed out.

"Shut up." He grumbled pouring a packet of hot cocoa mix into his now cold mug. "Now I have to heat it again."

"Boo hoo." She teased. "Why are you up anyways?"

The office, Zelda, the shooting, fighting Ganondorf off with a stapler, Shad and Ashei, killing Sakon, Anju's injury, Sheik, Midna, Lucky Charms, the fire extinguisher.

The memories came flooding back and Link instinctively rubbed the back of his hand. "A nightmare?" She asked. He nodded. "About… Then?" He nodded again and there was silence. "You should call Zelda."

"Why?" Link turned to face his little sister.

"She was there with you. Look I know you don't want to talk about it, and I know there's more to the story than what you've told me." Link gave her a surprised look. "Link, we all know. Me, Granny, Sheik, Midna, and the only other person who actually knows what happened up there with you is Zelda."

"It's 3.30 am. She won't be awake." Link shook his head.

"You never know." Aryll shrugged. "Your cup is done." Link ignored her and sat at the counter and thought for a moment.

"I'm going over to see her." Link decided. He absent mindedly grabbed his keys and slipped on a pair of shoes and walked out the door.

"Wazzat?" Sheik sat up, half-awake in the living room.

"Go to bed Sheik." Aryll sighed and cleaned up the mess Link had made.

"Zelda!" Link tossed another rock by her window. "Zelda!" Finally he saw a light turn on in the room. He panicked for a moment, wondering if he had accidently had the wrong room.

"Link?" Zelda rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What are you doing down there?"

"I had a nightmare…about that day." Zelda nodded and closed the window. In a few minutes she was unlocking the front door and sat down on the porch with him. "Did you want to go somewhere?"

"Can we go to the park? Please?" Zelda nodded.

"Come on." She held her hand out for him and smiled sweetly. Together they walked down the block to the nearby park and sat on the swings in silence. "Will you be okay?"

"No." Link said sharply. "It's exactly a normal thing to go through."

"I know. I'm sorry." She squeezed his hand.

"When Auru came to visit me he said something… About the thing." Ever since that day the two had been careful to not mention the details surrounding the showdown in the office. "He said the only way to have strike down the King if Thieves was with the Master Sword… Which is in Castletown." Link ran his fingers through his hair. "Zelda… I don't think this is over."

"Link. It was just a nightmare." Zelda offered a soft smile. "It's all over now."

_I hope…_


End file.
